1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automated cooking process, and more particularly is a robotic cooking system that can be installed in a truck or portable trailer for easy transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout history, cooking has been an area of constant experimentation. Recipes are of course endlessly being modified, but preparation techniques are also continually being improved. These improvements are aimed at both improving the quality of the product, and also reducing the time and labor required for preparation of food. Reducing time and labor for preparation reduces the cost of the food product, and the manpower requirements for a food service operation.
Vending machines are one example of a food service system with minimal human intervention. The chief drawback to vending machines is their limited menu, and their inability to offer freshly prepared, hot food. Quick service (fast food) restaurants can supply freshly prepared, hot food, but those operations are very labor intensive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of preparing food automatically, so that labor requirements are reduced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system that allows easy portability of the food preparation equipment.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an entertaining dining experience.